No Dark Sarcasm in the Classroom
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Las desventajas de ir a un internado religioso eran tan numerosas como evidentes. Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hdiddleston. Traducción autorizada por Ange de la Mort.


Soy tan mala que estoy subiendo fics de RPS aquí (? xD

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Ange_de_la_Mort**

**Resumen:** Las desventajas de ir a un internado religioso eran tan numerosas como evidentes.

**Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom son de sí mismos xD. La historia es de Ange_de_la_Mort, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**No Dark Sarcasm in the Classroom**

Las desventajas de ir a un internado religioso eran tan numerosas como evidentes. Nada de chicas. Reglas estrictas. Incluso profesores más estrictos. No diversión, ni alcohol, ni juegos. Suspiro. Aunque sería una mentira decir que no habían ventajas en absoluto. Thomas aprendía un montón de cosas sobre historia y música y bellas artes. Dominaba el Latín y el Griego y había comenzado a echar un vistazo a la actuación.

Thomas también aprendió mucho sobre sí mismo. Sobre deseos e impulsos vergonzosos que uno no debería tener. No si se quería ser parte presentable de la sociedad. Pero por más que Thomas intentaba suprimir esos pensamientos impuros, no podría controlar sus sueños. Sueños que consistían en fuertes y grandes manos; agarrándole, acariciándole, manteniéndole en su sitio. Largos dedos dejando marcas en su cuerpo, su carne, su alma y cada fibra de su ser. Ojos azules ardiendo en su corazón, viendo cada deseo pecaminoso que jamás había tenido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre finos labios mientras dedos se ondulaban, tocando sus partes más intimas, haciéndole suplicar por pecado y salvación por igual.

Era innecesario decir que a menudo se despertaba con las sábanas sucias y un cargo de consciencia. Y, precisamente, no se sintió mejor cuando –un día– fue llamado a la oficina de su profesor.

* * *

—Por favor, entra —dijo Christopher Hemsworth con una ligera sonrisa después de abrir la puerta de su oficina, revelando el esbelto cuerpo de su, normalmente, estudiante favorito. Thomas obedeció, estremeciéndose un poco cuando la puerta fue cerrada tras él—. Toma asiento. —Chris hizo un gesto hacia la silla enfrente de su gran escritorio de caoba, luego se sentó él, mirando al chico de arriba a abajo. La culpa estaba escrita por su rostro cuando hizo lo que le dijo, y Chris notó que estaba moviendo sus manos de forma inquieta, sin alzar la mirada.

— ¿Quería verme, Señor? —preguntó dudoso, y Chris sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Thomas?

El joven vaciló y se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a su alrededor con inquietud, con sus largos dedos aún moviéndose, ojos verde azulados muy abiertos con incertidumbre. Si no hubiera estado en tal situación, Chris habría sentido pena por él. Thomas se quedó en silencio por otro momento, entonces las palabras de repente salieron de su boca con rapidez y arrepentimiento—: Si esto es por lo del gimnasio, por favor, considere que nadie salió _herido_ realmente. Y el Dr. Renner dijo que las cejas de Evans crecerían... eventualmente.

Quería decir más, pero Chris levantó una mano. —Aún así, debes ser disciplinado por aplicar sustancias inflamables en el material deportivo. Además, esa es sólo una de las dos fechorías que has cometido.

— ¿Dos? —susurró Thomas, luciendo como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera sido puesto sobre sus hombros—. Pero yo...

—Una cosa después de otra, joven.

El se estremeció y bajó la mirada. —Por supuesto, Señor.

—Ahora, ¿qué hacer contigo? —Chris tocó un lado de su nariz con su dedo indice, mirando al chico con ojos entrecerrados. Por supuesto que ya sabía que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer, lo que _necesitaba_ hacer. Sólo disfrutaba viendo a Thomas retorciéndose en su asiento un poco más—. Tienes dos opciones en este asunto, Thomas. Vamos a la oficina del Director Branagh, quien te reprenderá, o intentamos encontrar una solución a este dilema por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué prefieres?

Esta vez, no hubo duda. —Usted, Señor.

Se inclinó en su silla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. —Entonces yo elegiré tu castigo. Si te comportas como un muchachito tonto, mereces ser tratado como uno. Tendrás que ser azotado. Veinte, pienso, deberían ser suficientes. Puedes elegir de nuevo, Thomas: ¿prefieres la vara o mi mano?

El joven tembló, tragando audiblemente. Separó sus labios, mojándolos con su lengua rosada. —Yo... —comenzó, y Chris se fascinó por la forma en la que su manzana de Adam se balanceó hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando tragó de nuevo—. Su mano, Señor.

—Buen chico. —Justo como él esperaba— Levántate. Quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior. Inclínate sobre el escritorio.

Fue lo suficiente cortés para voltear su cabeza, pero vio por las esquinas de sus ojos como Thomas se levantaba lentamente y desabotonaba sus pantalones con dedos temblorosos. Se sacó los pantalones y los diminutos boxers a la vez, los zapatos también. Luego, cuando estuvo parado allí sólo con sus calcetines negros y una camisa blanca demasiado grande, una tímida y humillada mirada se posó en su rostro, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era. Respiró profundo, dobló su ropa cuidadosamente en la silla y luego puso sus manos sobre la superficie plana de madera del escritorio, sus hombros tensos por miedo y anticipación.

Chris puso una gran mano en su espalda, en parte calmándole y en parte manteniéndole en su sitio para lo que iba a seguir. —Contarás en voz alta. Y me agradecerás después de cada azote. —Cuando Thomas asintió, Chris alzó una mano, contando interiormente hasta tres –y bajando una mano hasta el culo del joven con un sonoro _azote_, dejando una marca roja.

Para la sorpresa de Chris, Thomas no hizo ni un solo sonido. Sólo se estremeció y apretó los dientes, lamiendo sus labios. —Uno —indicó tan tranquilamente como pudo—. Gracias, Señor.

Chris sonrió. Esto sería interesante –e incluso probablemente más prometedor. Otra palmada le siguió. Una más. Y luego más. El sonido era fuerte, como truenos crepitantes, y Thomas se sobresaltaba, manteniéndose en su sitio sólo por la ancha mano en su espalda. El octavo azote dejó a Thomas sin aliento, el décimo le hizo gimotear. Tres más y estaba llorando, su cuerpo temblando bajo el constante y despiadado abuso, sus dedos estaban agarrando el borde del escritorio tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Chris frotó su espalda distraídamente, asegurándole que ya estaba por terminar, ese era un buen chico, uno valiente. No era del todo cierto, pero no había necesidad de avergonzarle o humillarle. No ahora, al menos. Para el decimoctavo azote, Thomas estaba sollozando, temblando en su escritorio. —Diecinueve —gimoteó, y Chris no tuvo el corazón para corregirlo. En lugar de ello, continuó frotando círculos de forma tranquilizadora en su espalda, pausando un momento para dejar al chico (y a su mano, que ya escocía) descansar un poco. —Sólo uno más, ¿puedes hacerlo, Thomas?

No hubo reacción por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y Chris ya temía que el chico se rompiera y negara con su cabeza, suplicándole que se detuviera. Pero había subestimado la fortaleza de la mente de Thomas y su voluntad, este respiró profundamente, tensándose. Luego asintió. —Sí, Señor.

Chris no pudo evitar sonreír, y alzó su mano de nuevo.

* * *

El saber que su castigo iba a terminar pronto no le ayudó en absoluto. En cierto modo, fue aún peor. Sus músculos se tensaron con anticipación, su respiración forzada e irregular (Presionó sus labios con determinación, forzándose a dejar de llorar –aunque sólo a medias; las lágrimas se habían secado, pero todavía seguía temblando con sollozos suprimidos). Finalmente –después de mucho rato– el azote finalmente fue dado en su dolorido trasero. Gritó audiblemente, apretando sus ojos cerrados, hincando sus uñas en la sólida madera bajo sus manos. Nuevas lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos y las alejó con un parpadeo. —Veinte —susurró bajito—. Gracias, señor.

— ¿Entiendes por qué fuiste castigado? —La profunda voz de Hemsworth resonó junto a su oreja, y Thomas mordió sus sangrantes labios de nuevo para abstenerse de gemir. En lugar de ello, simplemente asintió. Y se sobresaltó cuando la gran mano de Hemsworth acarició su culo con breves y ligeros toques suaves. Su profesor rió sombríamente—. No creas que hemos terminado, muchacho. Esta fue sólo la respuesta a tu primera acción de mala conducta.

Thomas se estremeció de nuevo, estirando su cuello para enviar una mirada suplicante con los ojos muy abiertos por sobre su hombro. —S-señor, por favor... no puedo... no de nuevo. —Su voz sonó miserablemente débil, casi como si estuviera suplicando y llorando un poco de nuevo. Odiaba su propia debilidad, pero para ser honesto, haría cualquier cosa para que el profesor no alzara su mano de nuevo.

Hemsworth rió una vez más. —No te azotaré de nuevo, así que deja de mirarme así, muchacho.

...oh, Thomas se relajó considerablemente. —...gracias, Señor.

— ¿No quieres saber que error cometiste?

No particularmente, no. Thomas se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, arrastrando un suspiro tembloroso. Entonces se encogió de hombros. Repentinamente, la mano en su culo estaba de regreso, haciéndole temblar con necesidad, un calor en su estómago que no sabía que era posible sentir. Hábiles dedos se tendieron en sus nalgas –_espera, ¿qué?_–, uno de ellos presionándose sobre su entrada. Thomas jadeó y empujó sus caderas involuntariamente. — ¿Qué está...?

—Has pecado, muchacho —susurró en su oído. El ancho cuerpo de Hemsworth cubrió el suyo, inmovilizándole en la superficie de madera—. Te has tocado. Y no sólo una vez.

—N-no, yo...

—No. Lo. Niegues. —Cada palabra fue enfatizada con un mordisco en su nuca—. La evidencia es numerosa.

Sus sábanas. Por supuesto. Un súbito frío se apoderó de él como si fuera agua helada. —Señor, yo... ¡puedo explicarlo!

—Yo también puedo explicarlo —dijo Hemsworth, todavía acariciando el lugar donde sólo sus propios dedos se habían aventurado con las puntas—. Dime qué sabes sobre Hipócrates, muchacho —ordenó con firmeza.

— _¿Qué?_

—Ya me oíste.

Sí. Por supuesto que había oído. Había estado escuchando. No era sordo. ¿Pero como podía Hemsworth esperar que fuera capaz de recordar siquiera una sola palabra de sus secas y aburridas clases en una situación así? Si era honesto consigo mismo, confesaría que apenas podía recordar su nombre justo ahora. Ahora, que su profesor le tocaba así, acariciando su dolorido trasero y –oh, Señor– extendiéndole una mano por las piernas para acunar sus testículos. Gimió, arqueándose ante el toque. —S-Señor, yo...

—No sabes, ¿verdad? —Cuando Thomas negó con su cabeza, Hemsworth sólo rió, su mano libre colándose por el torso de Thomas para sacar a tientas los botones de su camisa—. Hay una enfermedad llamada "Histeria". Por raro que parezca, normalmente sólo afecta a las mujeres...—Su boca estaba otra vez sobre la oreja de Thomas, susurrando. El caliente aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel—. Tal vez ya no debería llamarte "muchacho".

Las mejillas de Thomas estaban enrojecidas de vergüenza y mordió su labio inferior de nuevo para abstenerse de gemir cuando Hemsworth envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con excitación, y se sintió mareado desde su necesidad y confusión. Un sonido inquisitivo escapó de su garganta, los ojos se le cerraron inconscientemente. — ¿Qué está haciéndome? —preguntó, jadeando, y se preguntó a sí mismo si todo esto era sólo su imaginación, si todavía estaba en su cama, soñando vivamente. Eso sonaba lógico, ¿cierto? Estaba soñando con su profesor, fantaseando sobre todas las grandes y pequeñas cosas que quería que Hemsworth le hiciera.

—Súbete al escritorio —fue la respuesta ronca—. Acuéstate sobre tu espalda.

Eso no respondía su pregunta en absoluto. Aún así, Thomas obedeció, arrastrándose por sobre la mesa inmediatamente y con cuidado para asegurarse de no lastimarse ciertas partes doloridas de su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, irregularmente, su polla roja y dura, suplicando atención, y cuando Thomas se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, cuando sus ojos cayeron en su profesor, cuando vio la mirada depredadora en el rostro de Hemsworth –brillantes ojos azules oscurecidos por la excitación– su respiración se colgó en su garganta y rápidamente apartó la mirada con vergüenza. —Lo siento, Señor...

Hemsworth tocó la parte superior de su muslo, acariciando la delicada carne con ternura. —Está bien, Thomas. No es tu culpa que esta enfermedad te haya sucedido. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

— ¿A-ayudarme? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo?

—La Histeria corroe la mente de la mujer —susurró Hemsworth con una sonrisa, mirándole bajo sus pestañas—. La hace incapaz de pensar bien, –hasta...—Thomas jadeó cuando dos pulgares estiraron su agujero—...hasta que es llenada con esperma. Tomaré este asunto en mis propias manos.

—Pero...

—Eres mi estudiante más inteligente. No puedo permitir que esta cosa tonta perjudique tus habilidades. —Alejó sus manos y rodeó el escritorio, revolviendo entre sus cajones. Cuando Thomas estiró su cuello para ver mejor, Hemsworth rió entre dientes y alborotó suavemente su cabello. Luego alzó una mano para mostrarle un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro adentro. —He sospechado esto por un tiempo, así que he tomado precauciones.

Thomas le vio rodear de nuevo el escritorio, le vio abrir el frasco, le vio cubrir sus dedos con el líquido. Hemsworth le instó a abrir las piernas un poco más. Lo hizo. Y contuvo el aliento en anticipación, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza comenzaba un pequeño mantra de _sí, sí, finalmente, oh Dios, sí_. Cerró los ojos con fuerza –y luego gimió audiblemente cuando dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior. Sintió el familiar ardor de ser estirado, ser llenado, el maravilloso dolor que sabía que se volvería placer lo suficientemente pronto. Rápidamente, se agarró las partes posteriores de las rodillas para acercar sus piernas un poco más a su pecho.

—Has hecho esto antes. —Hemsworth soltó una risita cuando Thomas se estremeció y negó con su cabeza, comenzando a buscar escusas, que sólo le hicieron tropezar con sus propias palabras tan pronto como Hemsworth tuvo la gloriosa idea de mover sus dedos _justo así_—. No trates de buscar una manera de escapar, lo he visto a través de ti.

Thomas jadeó y gimió una y otra vez, apretando esos maravillosos dedos.

—No estás tan apretada como debería estarlo una buena niña. Eso quiere decir que has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? Has deslizado tus dedos en tu coño, ¿no es así, mi sucia muchachita?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a Hemsworth con perplejidad, su polla palpitaba por el lenguaje vulgar. Pensó en negarlo todo, pero simplemente eligió bajar más la mirada y asentir dócilmente con vergüenza. —S-sí, Señor.

—Muchachita honesta. Buena niña. —Como una "recompensa", los dedos continuaron moviéndose, curvándose contra ese maravilloso lugar que le hacía gritar de placer, haciendo que de su polla chorrearan las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó –y gritó cuando esto le valió una nalgada que le dejó escozor en una de sus nalgas.

— ¡No uses la palabra del Señor en vano! —gruñó Hemsworth y removió sus dedos –dejando a Thomas vacío y suplicando– para abrir sus propios pantalones. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y rió al inclinar la cabeza a un lado—. Aunque...—Sacó su polla –Thomas gimió ante el tamaño. Era mucho más grande, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Hemsworth apenas podía esperar para llenarlo –y apoyó la punta en la entrada de Thomas—...puedes comenzar a utilizar _mi_ nombre en vano.

Y Thomas lo hizo...

* * *

Cuando Thomas se levantó de nuevo –exhausto y cansado–, Hemsworth ya estaba abotonando sus pantalones. Pensó en decir algo, agradecerle, preguntarle por qué había hecho esto por él –no que quisiera quejarse, en absoluto–, pero cuando intentó hablar, se encontró con que sólo sonidos rotos salían de su garganta.

Ello hizo que su profesor volteara su cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa. — Vístete, muchacho. Y luego límpiate. No quiero que vuelvas a ensuciar tus sábanas de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

Asintió, poniéndose sus pantalones y zapatos –y se estremeció, porque cada vez que se movía, un poco de la semilla de Hemsworth chorreaba de su culo –y abotonó su camisa. —...gracias, Señor.

Hemsworth hizo un gesto de usar y tirar. —Ten un buen día, Thomas —dijo, luego le lanzó una mirada severa—. Espero que no se repita una situación como esta de nuevo.

—Yo también lo espero, Señor —mintió Thomas.

* * *

Justo un día después, Christopher Hemsworth sentía la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. — ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí esta vez?

Thomas bajó sus pestañas y mordió su labio inferior, sus dedos moviéndose ansiosamente. Pero permaneció en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo.

—Estás aquí —dijo Chris con calma, mientras se acercaba lentamente—, porque Evans te atrapó con los pantalones abajo. De una manera muy literal —añadió y tomó la mandíbula de Thomas con una grande y fuerte mano, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, forzándole a verle a los ojos. Su boca se torció un poco, aunque no en una sonrisa completa—. Evans me dijo que te estabas tocando. Dijo que tenías tres dedos en tu culo y gemías como la Ramera de Babilonia. —Se acercó un poco más, tanto que podía sentir el aliento de Thomas en su piel, tanto que podía ver la ligera pizca de miedo en sus ojos—. Dime, Thomas —susurró en su oreja—, ¿no aprendiste nada en absoluto ayer?

—Yo...—Thomas tragó audiblemente y, por un segundo, Chris se fascinó, de nuevo, por la forma en la que su manzana de Adam se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Usted dijo que debía limpiarme. No conocía ninguna otra forma de hacerlo, Señor —dijo Thomas con grandes e inocentes ojos y una chispa de algo para nada inocente persistiendo tras todo eso—. ¿Tendrá que castigarme de nuevo?

Lentamente, Chris le dejó ir, enderezando su espalda y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando sus dedos encontraron el frío metal de la llave y la giraron en la cerradura, se permitió una sonrisa. —Lo haré, muchacho. Y esta vez, yo personalmente me aseguraré de que te limpies después. —Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, indicándole a Thomas que se desvistiera de nuevo y se inclinara sobre el escritorio—. Esta vez, te voy a abrir tanto que podré lamer mi semilla de tu agujerito.

Cuando Thomas gimoteó y abrió sus piernas con afán, Chris supo que la salvación nunca llegaría al sucio chiquillo. No que le fuera a importar...

**FIN**

* * *

Vamos, Chris, yo estoy segura de que a él le importaría un cuerno si la salvación le llega o no xD.

_Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
